


Our Song

by DesdemonaWrath



Series: Strangely, Some Songs You Really Don't Want To Write [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Devil is a Boy, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, and relatively smut free, because who doesn't need that?, cursing, cute fluffy domestic Mercury, mindless little drabbles, sorry - Freeform, that's going in a different collection, they are all super short, will update semi-regularly with cute things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaWrath/pseuds/DesdemonaWrath
Summary: Short little things that take place within the Battle of the Bands AU. Mostly cute. Some featuring Character Development.AKA Indiana has no idea what she's doing but wants more Domestic Mercury.





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> This one was spawned from GnG week's prompt of Role Swap. All I can say is poor Merc can burn water. Yang isn't entirely better but at least knows what she is doing. It's short, like embarrassingly short. I got distracted halfway through and couldn't remember my train of thought. Enjoy.

“What are you doing, Mercury?” Yang laughed, leaning against the doorway into their tiny kitchen. It was quite the spectacle in her opinion. Smoke coming from a pot, a second pot overflowing with starchy water, both the stove and Mercury covered in what was most likely grease and some type of gravy.

He turned to look at her with the most angry yet pitiful face she had ever seen in two years of them dating. “I wanted to surprise you with dinner. But yeah Go ahead and laugh.”

“It looks like a war-zone, baby.”

“You know what,” he said, throwing his hands up. “Forget it. You can deal with it. I’m going to go take a shower.”

As he walked off, she protested, “Mercury, come on. It’s not that big of a-” The slamming bathroom door cut her off. She sighed as she stared at it. “Deal…” It didn’t take but a minute before the water cut on. With a shake of her head, she went to save dinner.

It took thirty minutes. She had watched the clock while she sat at the dinner table, waiting for him to come out. The familiar shuffle of heaviness wafted up through the hall and stopped just inside. An apologetic smile was on her face when she turned to him. He kept the pout.

“Come eat. It’s gonna get cold.”

He sighed, “Let me guess. You had to scrap mine and make something else.”

She looked down with a grin, chuckling softly. When she looked back to his face, she stood up. “Actually, no. All it needed was a little salt and to simmer instead. Other than that, it was fine. Better than fine.” He had a wary look as she offered her hand but came to her anyways. “You can even have the first bowl and I’ll do dishes.” He nodded and started to move passed her. A hand on his arm stopped him and she tugged him to her. She kissed him sweetly, a sappy look on her face once she pulled away. “Thank you for cooking. I was very surprised and I love you so much. You are amazing.”

“I love you too. You come home every day, after either school or work or band practice and you always cook. I just wanted you to be able to just relax.”

She kissed him again, unable to stop her grin. He returned it without hesitation. No matter how long it had been, her stomach fluttered every time. After a moment, he pulled back. All trace of the foul mood was gone. A peck of the nose let her know all was forgiven. “Come on. I rented that horror movie you wanted to watch,” he informed her. Once they had their bowls, he pulled her towards the couch. She followed happily.


End file.
